


Meet the Liao

by thiefofbluefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Canon Divergence, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefofbluefire/pseuds/thiefofbluefire
Summary: A young Morrison describes the appearance of a young man who would go on to become a trusted friend and ally.





	Meet the Liao

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same timeline as Ecc0craft's Guardian fic. I have permission to use their version of Liao. I intend to write more like this. Comments are appreciated.

It's a kid; not much older than fifteen, for sure. He has a lean frame, a pistol strapped to his leg, a scarf wrapped around his shoulders, and a pair of earmuffs on his head. Stitched onto his jacket is a lotus patch; the one that they were told to look out for. He has pale skin, looked to be Asian in decent, but there's a reddish tint to his cheeks and nose, probably from the cold. (Every now and then there's a sniffle that's definitely from the cold.)  
He has inky black hair, short in the back, with bangs that bounce over his face. His eyes are the color of honey; brownish gold, and his right eye is purple and swollen. Probably from a punch.  
He talks fast, drives like a pro.  
He says his name is Liao.  
Gabriel likes him instantly.


End file.
